narodywfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księstwo Kampinoskie
Księstwo Kampinoskie '(maz. X''ieństfo Kampinoske) – nieuznawane na arenie międzynarodowej państwo położone w Europie Środkowej, w Polsce. Określane mianem mikronacji. Obejmuje obszar puszczy kampinoskiej (maz. pusca kampinoska), a konkretnie tereny Kampinoskiego Parku Narodowego, znajdującego się w województwie mazowieckim. Graniczy tylko z Rzeczpospolitą Polską. Dzieli się na trzy okręgi (maz. ł''okreng''): warszawski zachodni, nowodworski oraz sochaczewski: frame|Księstwo Kampinoskie - podział na okręgi Podział administracyjny dokładnie odzwierciedla położenie polskich powiatów na terenie puszczy, noszących te same nazwy co okręgi. W nieoficjalnym użyciu funkcjonują także następujące nazwy okręgów: łubiecki (maz. łubieski, czyli warszawski zach.), wierszowski (maz.'' wjersoski'', czyli nowodworski), famułkowski (maz. famu(ł)koski, czyli sochaczewski). Te nieoficjalne nazwy zostały utworzone od nazw znaczniejszych miejscowości znajdujących się w danych okręgach. Twórcami tego państwa jest grupa separatystów, którzy domagają się od RP przyznania autonomii Księstwu Kampinoskiemu. Księstwo jest członkiem UNPO (Organizacja Narodów i Ludów Niereprezentowanych).frame|Przyroda puszczy - bagna|356x356px '''Flagaframe|Flaga Księstwa Kampinoskiego 'Flagę Księstwa Kampinoskiego stanowi zielonoskóry Żmij (maz. ''Zmij, rzadziej Źmij) o złotych rogach, języku i szponach na białym tle. Żmij jest zapożyczony z herbu powiatu warszawskiego zachodniego. Jest to także nawiązanie do tradycji Księstwa Czerskiego, które posiadało na swym herbie Żmija piastowskiego na białym tle. Istnieje także prostsza wersja flagi, składająca się z dwóch pasów - u góry zielonego, a u dołu białego. Flaga ta oczywiście nawiązuje kolorystycznie do Żmija przedstawionego w sposób dosłowny na fladze Księstwa. Flaga zwykła zachowuje te same proporcje, co flaga RP (5:8), zaś proporcje flagi z ukazanym Żmijem nie są ściśle określone, pozostają elastyczne. thumb|left|300px|Flaga kampinoska zwykła W ramach odcięcia się od separatystycznych dążeń puszczańskich, władze powiatu warszawskiego zachodniego 19 września 2012 zmieniły wygląd Smoka na swym herbie: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herb_powiatu_warszawskiego_zachodniego Separatyści wyrazili oburzenie tym posunięciem oraz ocenili nowszą wersję Żmija jako estetycznie znacznie słabszą od poprzedniej. Żmij identyczny jak na fladze Księstwa Kampinoskiego widnieje jednak wciąż na herbie powiatu grójeckiego. '''Język urzędowy Księstwo Kampinoskie posiada dwa języki urzędowe. Jest to język polski oraz dialekt mazowiecki (maz. mazowieski), który w tym przypadku pretenduje do bycia uznanym za osobny język. Na terenie puszczy dialekt mazowiecki w gwarze Mazowsza Bliższego jest używany reliktowo przez starszych mieszkańców. Twórcy Księstwa stawiają sobie za zadanie ratowanie dialektu przed wyginięciem, ponieważ stanowi on ich zdaniem ważny element tożsamości mazowieckiej. Stolica Stolicą Księstwa jest wieś Wiersze (maz. Wjerse). Wynika to z jednej strony z ulokowania tej miejscowości mniej więcej po środku puszczy, a z drugiej strony jest to nawiązanie do czasów Niepodległej Rzeczypospolitej Kampinoskiej (maz. Rzecpospolyta) kiedy to Wiersze były faktycznym centrum dowodzenia. thumb|left|400px|Flaga Księstwa Kampinoskiego zawieszona nocą w lesie Ustrój polityczny Księstwo jest monarchią parlamentarną. Na czele państwa stoi książe (maz. xiunze), który wraz z sześcioma parlamentarzystami tworzy Radę Księstwa (maz. Reda Xieństfa ). Książe pełni władzę dożywotnią, zaś parlamentarzyści wybierani są przez ludność na czteroletnie kadencje. Podczas demokratycznych wyborów każdy okręg wybiera dwóch parlamentarzystów. Książe - w przeciwieństwie do innych współczesnych monarchii parlamentarnych - nie pełni wyłącznie funkcji reprezentacyjnych, lecz ma realny wpływ na podejmowane przez Radę Księstwa decyzje. Dla przykładu, jego opinia podczas głosowania jest liczona jak trzy głosy zwykłych parlamentarzystów. Książe może zostać odwołany z funkcji tylko w razie udowodnienia, iż popełnił przestępstwo lub ze względu, na uniemożliwiający dalsze sprawowanie władzy, zły stan zdrowia. Docelowo książe ma być wybierany w demokratycznych wyborach przez mieszkańców puszczy. Obecnym księciem ogłoszony został anonimowy separatysta, który przyjął imię tronowe Żmijun I (maz. Zmijun pjersy). thumb|left|400px|Jeden z wielu puszczańskich szlabanów w barwach Księstwa Kampinoskiego Polityka zagraniczna Mimo, iż Księstwo nie jest poważnie traktowane przez żadne państwo uznawane na arenie międzynarodowej, jego władze postanowiły oficjalnie uznać suwerenność Republiki Lakockiej (USA) oraz Księstwa Sealandii (Morze Północne). Decyzja ta została podjęta przez aklamację podczas obrad Rady Księstwa. Lakota i Sealandia odwdzięczyły się tym samym. Księstwo nie uznaje niepodległości Kosowa, Osetii Płd. oraz Abchazji, jako utworzonych w wyniku obcych interwencji. Księstwo Kampinoskie jest zdecydowanie przeciwne samozwańczemu Państwu Islamskiemu oraz islamizacji Europy. Popierane są dążenia niepodległościowe Katalonii. Z dniem 9 lipca 2011 nastąpiło ogłoszenie niepodległości Republiki Sudanu Południowego. W tym też dniu Księstwo Kampinoskie uznało oficjalnie istnienie tego państwa, co było zapowiadane przez Radę Księstwa już w dniu ogłoszenia wyników sudańskiego referendum niepodległościowego (7 lutego 2011). Księstwo Kampinoskie wysuwa także roszczenia odnośnie zachodniej części Lasu Bemowskiego, która znajduje się poza m. st. Warszawą. Zdaniem separatystów ten cenny przyrodniczo obszar (dwa rezerwaty: "Łosiowe Błota" i "Kalinowa Łąka") powinien należeć do Kampinoskiego Parku Narodowego i tym samym do Księstwa. Spowodowałoby to, że granica Księstwa Kampinoskiego ze stolicą RP wydłużyłaby się. Waluta Separatyści mają zamiar w przyszłości wybijać własne monety. Walutą mają być puszczyki kampinoskie (maz. puscyki kampinoske). Puszczyki mają być związane z polskim złotym (1:1). Separatyści sprzeciwiają się wprowadzeniu waluty Euro. Powierzchniathumb|Mapa Księstwa Kampinoskiego Powierzchnia 385,44 km² - leśna 275,66 km² - uprawna 79,5 km² - wodna 1,84 km² '''Ludność Ludność w znacznej większości stanowią Polacy. Niewiadomo jak wielu mieszkańców puszczy utożsamia się z narodowością mazowiecką, propagowaną przez separatystów kampinoskich. Prawdopodobnie jest to jednak znikomy procent. Trzeba zresztą podkreślić, że separatyści nie uznają narodowości mazowieckiej za wykluczającą narodowość polską. Sami też w większości identyfikują się jednocześnie z nimi oboma. Religia Oficjalnymi wyznaniami Księstwa Kampinoskiego są rodzimowierstwo słowiańskie oraz katolicyzm. Podobnie jak w przypadku narodowości mazowieckiej, tak i w przypadku rodzimowierstwa ilość ludności identyfikującej się z tym wyznaniem jest nieznana i najprawdopodobniej znikoma. Katolicy stanowią absolutną większość. Obydwa wyznania zachowują jednak równy status oficjalny. Rodzimowierstwo posiada taką pozycję, ponieważ Księstwo Kampinoskie w sensie tożsamościowym czerpie między innymi z czasów przedchrześcijańskich. Twórcy państwa zapewniają, iż Kościół Katolicki w razie uznania autonomicznego charakteru Księstwa przez RP, nie będzie zmuszony do wytyczania na nowo granic diecezji, czy dokonywania jakichkolwiek innych modyfikacji administracyjnych. Wyznawanie któregokolwiek odłamu islamu jest surowo zabronione w Księstwie Kampinoskim. thumb|Naszywka separatystów kampinoskich Ideologia i jej źródła Separatyści dążąc do autonomii Księstwa Kampinoskiego głoszą hasła obrony tożsamości mazowieckiej oraz środowiska naturalnego puszczy kampinoskiej. Ich zdaniem obydwa te elementy od wieków są degradowane. Zaniedbania ze strony Państwa Polskiego mogą być ich zdaniem zażegnane, jeśli mieszkańcy puszczy zostaną obdarzeni większą samorządnością. Kładziony jest nacisk na ratowanie kultury ludowej Mazowsza, a więc głównie miejscowego dialektu oraz zwyczthumb|Pomnik Niepodległej Rzeczypospolitej Kampinoskiejajów. Historycznymi organizmami państwowymi, z którymi identyfikują się twórcy Księstwa są: - państwo plemienne przedchrześcijańskich Mazowszan, - państwo mazowieckie pogańskiego buntownika Miecława, - Księstwo Mazowieckie, - różne księstwa, które istniały na terenie Mazowsza w średniowieczu (zwłaszcza Księstwo Czerskie), - Niepodległa Rzeczpospolita Kampinoska (okres powstania warszawskiego). Symbolem Księstwa jest postać znana z folkloru słowiańskiego: Żmij, Król Węży/Wężów (maz. Zmij, Król Wenzy/Wenzów). Nazywanie tej postaci Smokiem nie jest błędne, jest to określenie w zasadzie synonimiczne, choć zdarza się w polskich wierzeniach rozróżnianie Smoka i Żmija jako wzajemnych wrogów. Smok na fladze jest nawiązaniem do tradycji Księstwa Czerskiego. Smok ma reprezentować siłę, odwagę i niezależność mieszkańców puszczy kampinoskiej. Istnieje legenda zapisana w 1848 roku przez Kazimierza Wójcickiego mówiąca, że Król Wężów zamieszkuje największe puszczańskie bagna, nazywane "Cichowąż" (maz. Cichowunz). thumb|left|400px|Car/Król Wężów w ujęciu rosyjskiego artysty Borysa Olszanskija Flota Władze Księstwa planują stworzenie własnej, niewielkiej floty wiślanej. Ma być ona wykorzystywana wyłącznie w celach patrolowych oraz turystycznych. Z tego względu zaprojektowano banderę Księstwa. Bandera składa się z dwóch pasów, u góry zielonego, u dołu białego. Barwy nawiązują do barw samego Żmija. W lewym górnym rogu umieszczony jest Żmij na tarczy herbowej. thumb|left|350px|Bandera Księstwa Kampinoskiego Herb Mazowsza Separatyści mazowieccy zaproponowali nowy herb Mazowsza uwzględniający Żmija. Obecnie obowiązujący herb posiada jedynie orła białego na czerwonym tle. Ponieważ orzeł biały był w heraldyce średniowiecznej kojarzony przede wszystkim z Mazowszem zachodnim oraz Płockiem, separatyści proponują włączenie do herbu Smoka (Żmija), tak by uwzględniany był symbol Mazowsza wschodniego i Czerska, jakim jest Smok (Żmij). thumb|left|Herb województwa mazowieckiego proponowany przez separatystów kampinoskich.